Harry Potter y su vuelta al mundo mágico
by Lily Granger Potter
Summary: Quien sera el otros Herederoos? conseguiran traer de vuelta a Sirius? Se conoceran mejor Hermione y Tonks?que pasara entre H y Hr? Entren para averiguarlo
1. Saliendo de Privet Drive

Harry Potter y su vuelta al mundo mágico  
  
Capitulo 1: "saliendo de Privet Drive"  
  
En el nº 4 de Privet Drive, un joven de cabello alborotado y ojos verdes esmeralda miraba como su lechuza se perdía en el horizonte. Harry acababa de mandarle una carta a Ron, preguntándole si había recibido el resultado de los TIMOS y preguntándole como le había ido el verano; cualquiera que viera esta carta pensaría que era una carta normal, pero eso es exactamente lo que Harry quería que todos creyeran pero tanto como Harry y Ron sabían, que lo que harry quería era información del mundo mágico y de las operaciones de la orden del fénix.  
  
Tan pronto como Hedwig desapareció entre las primeras nubes de la mañana, harry se vistió y bajo a desayunar.  
  
- Buenos días – dijo mecánicamente harry al entrar en la cocina. Pero como de costumbre nadie le respondió. Desde que ojo loco había amenazado al Tío Vernon, empezaron a ignorar a Harry a no ser que les preguntara algo directamente, pero aun así contestaban con monosílabos.  
  
Cuando harry terminó de desayunar, salió y decidió ir a ver a la señora Figg con la que había estado hablando mucho desde que volvió del colegio. Con ella se sentía bien, podía hablar abiertamente de la magia, de la orden del fénix y de la muerte de Sirius.  
  
Pero cuando llegó a casa de Arabella Figg y llamó a la puerta, no le abrió la puerta la esperada señora Figg, sino...  
  
- Lupin!!! – dijo emocionado harry a la vez que un par de manos lo introducían a la casa.  
  
- Hola harry, ya veo que te alegras de verme- respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.- Pero antes de nada te tengo una buena noticia, he venido a buscarte para que te vengas a la nueva guarida de la Orden.  
  
Harry no salía de su asombro. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, ya estaba dirección a su casa con Lupin y Arabella. Harry corrió todo lo que pudo recogiendo sus cosas y empezó a bajar las escaleras con su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig en la otra mano. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, escucho la voz de su tía llamándole  
  
- A donde te crees que vas mocoso, sabes que no te puedes ir hasta comienzo del curso y solo llevas aquí dos semana y ... – pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando se encontró en el salón con Lupin, que la saludo cortésmente y con harry salió hacia el jardín, ya que la señora Figg se había ido para que no supieran que ella tenía algo que ver.  
  
- Hasta el verano – fue lo último que dijo Harry antes de cerrar la verja del jardín.  
  
- Bueno profesor Lupin a donde nos dirigimos. - Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Remus, harry – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- nos dirigimos a casa de Arabella para irnos con polvos Flu.  
  
Antes de meterse en la chimenea, la sra. Figg le dio a Harry su regalo de cumpleaños que era al día siguiente y también le dio una caja llena de hojas de pergamino de color celeste.  
  
- Harry esta caja me la regalo tu madre, y me dijo que me sería muy útil.- harry la miró con cara de extrañado- espera te explico, estos pergaminos son especial, y no sólo por su color, en estos pergaminos puedes escribir lo que quieras porque aunque sean interceptados por malas manos, nunca podrán leer su contenido sino es la persona a la que va dirigida, si los interceptan lo único que podrán leer serán muchas frases sin sentido. Espero que me escribas a menudo.  
  
- Claro que lo haré sra. Figg, gracias por todo y espero volver a verla pronto.  
  
- Bueno Harry, es hora de irnos- dijo Remus echando un puñado de polvos flu a la chimenea- Como la chimenea es bastante grande podremos ir los dos con el baúl sin problemas.  
  
Harry se despidió de la sra. Figg y entró en la chimenea, se agarró al baúl mientras Lunpin decía claramente – A la sala del Fénix.!!!!  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: que os ha parecido el primer capitulo. Se que es un poquito aburridillo pero dentro de poco empezará la acción. Donde estará la nueva guarida de la orden del Fénix?, porque se habrán llevado a Harry de Privet Drive?.... todo se sabrá en los próximos capitulos, pero mientras tanto un adelanto...  
  
Capitulo 2: en la nueva guarida  
  
- Ron no te enfades, yo no sabía que ella estaba dentro!!!  
  
- Si, tu no lo sabías pero viste su reacción cuando te vio, no había sonreído así desde que llegó aquí – gritó Ron con la cara tan roja como su pelo.  
  
- Pero, pero .... Ron ¡no te enfades! – dijó harry empezando a ponerse rojo....  
  
Si os gusta, si simplemente quereis dar sugerencia, o si no os gusta dejarme muchos r/r 


	2. En la nueva guarida

Antes de nada gracias a GaRrY por tu Review, me ha hecho mucha ilusión, es la primera vez que haga un fic y me anima a seguir escribiendo. Espero que también te guste este capitulo.  
  
Antes que se me olvide, estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran escritora J.K. Rowling, con esta historia no tengo fin de lucro, bla bla bla  
  
Capitulo 2: "En la nueva guarida"  
  
Harry se despidió de la sra. Figg y entró en la chimenea, se agarró al baúl mientras Lupin decía claramente – A la sala del Fénix.!!!!  
  
Harry se sintió mareado y veía como miles de chimeneas pasabas rápidamente delante de sus ojos hasta que sintió un golpe seco y se dio con el suelo frío. Se había vuelto a romper las gafas y estaba lleno de hollín, pero vio una mano borrosa que le estaba intentando ayudar a levantarse.  
  
- Bienvenido Harry – era un mago con una gran barba blanca y una túnica morada con estrellas plateadas.  
  
- Dumbledore, no sabía que estabas aquí, creía que no llegarías hasta mañana, como van las cosas en el ministerio.  
  
- Las cosas andan muy liadas Remus, el ministerio esta intentando tranquilizar a la comunidad mágica, la noticia de que Voldemort ha vuelto no esta siendo tomada a la ligera y las continuas negativas del año anterior por parte del ministerio no están ayudando mucho que digamos. Pero bueno, lo más importante es que Harry ya esta aquí- dijo Dumbledore mientras miraba a Harry a través de sus gafas de media luna.  
  
- Profesor Dumbledore por que estoy aquí y donde estamos exactamente, porque no hemos vuelto a Grimmuld Place, y....  
  
Dumbledore no lo dejo terminar - Tranquilo Harry, todo tendrá su respuesta, pero antes será mucho mejor que te des una ducha, te cambies de ropa y almorcemos, después todo tendrá respuesta. Dobby ya habrá llevado tus cosas a tu sala común, Si Harry, estamos en Hogwarts, pero todo tendrá explicación, no te preocupes.  
  
Harry salio por una puerta que daba al gran comedor pero cuando la cerró la puerta ya no estaba allí, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su sala común, quería terminar de prepararse y bajar a comer, ya que después del almuerzo tendría por fin respuestas.  
  
Cuando llegó al retrato de la dama gorda, se dio cuenta que no tenía la contraseña, pero cuando se iba a dar la vuelta se encontró con que el cuadro se había abierto y un joven pelirrojo lo miraba con los ojos como platos.  
  
- Harry!!!, que alegría que ya hayas llegado, creía que no llegarías hasta mañana por la tarde, como te ha ido el verano, pero pasa, pasa no te quedes fuera. Estas hecho una porquería que te ha pasado mírate, tienes las gafas rotas, estas todo sucio y  
  
- RON, clámate, déjame respirar que desde que he llegado no dejas de hacerme preguntas – dijo harry riéndose – es que estoy así porque he llegado mediante polvos flu, pero luego te cuento, que voy a darme una ducha y cuando termine nos vamos a comer, porque Dumbledore me ha dicho que me responderá a mis preguntas cuando comamos. Pero tal vez tú puedas responderme porque estoy aquí?  
  
- No tengo ni idea Harry, yo llegue hace tres días con mi familia pero nunca me quieren decir nada y además no veo a nadie de la orden desde hace dos días, siempre están de aquí para allá, en esa sala que nadie sabe donde está; y cuando les pregunto siempre me responden lo mismo: cuando llegue Harry lo sabrán todo.  
  
- Bueno pues entonces me voy a dar una ducha, hasta luego – terminó de decir mientras subía las escaleras hacia la habitación.  
  
Después de un buen baño, Harry se sentía más relajado pero aún preocupado, porque lo habrían traído ha Hogwarts tan de repente, bueno pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era vestirse rápidamente y bajar.  
  
Cuando salio de la habitación se dio cuenta que su baúl aun no había llegado así que bajo a la sala común a preguntarle a Ron si le podía prestar algo de ropa o si podía ir a buscar a Dobby pero cuando llegó a la sala común, Ron no estaba, pero si había una persona sentada en uno de los sillones que lo miraba sorprendida  
  
- ¡Hermione!, pero que haces aquí – empezó a decir Harry mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate, se acababa de dar cuenta que sólo llevaba una toalla - ¿Dónde esta Ron?  
  
- Harry, veras, yo, es que yo, bueno Ron esta...- a Hermione le costaba contestar a Harry ya que no podía apartar la vista de él. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Ron atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda cargando con el baúl de Harry, pero cuando llegó a la sala común y vio a sus amigos se la cayó el baúl de la impresión.  
  
Hermione aprovechó ese momento de confusión y dijo rápidamente – Llamarme para comer cuando estéis listos – y subió velozmente las escaleras hacia su dormitorio con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara enrojecida por la vergüenza.  
  
Las orejas de Ron empezaron a ponerse coloradas y antes de que Harry pudiera ni siquiera abrir la boca, Ron empezó a subir hacia la habitación de los chicos. Harry cogió rápidamente su varita he hizo levitar su baúl hasta la habitación y entró en ella para intentar hablar con Ron.  
  
- Ron no te enfades, yo no sabía que ella estaba dentro!!!  
  
- Si, tú no lo sabías pero viste su reacción cuando te vio, no había sonreído así desde que llegó aquí – gritó Ron con la cara tan roja como su pelo.  
  
- Pero, pero.... Ron ¡no te enfades! – dijo harry empezando a ponerse rojo....  
  
- Harry no te preocupes, no estoy enfadado por lo que tu crees, lo único que me enfada es que no me dijeras que a ti te gusta Hermione – terminó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa  
  
- A mi no me gusta Hermione – dijo Harry poniéndose más colorado que el pelo de Ron- además al que le gusta Hermione es a ti, yo solo la trato como a una hermana, la quiero como a una hermana, como a tu hermana por ejemplo. - Harry te equivocas, a mi no me gusta Hermione, por lo menos ya no me gusta, me gustaba a principios del año pasado pero ya no, me gusta otra, y no me mires con esa cara, no te voy decir quien es hasta que tu admitas que te gusta Hermione, ah y otra cosa a mi hermana nunca la tratas como a Hermione y tampoco quiero que lo hagas, que tu eres un poquito golfo y no te quiero de cuñado- dijo Ron mientras se reía – y ahora vístete o vas a coger un resfriado y además tenemos que ir a comer para que nos informen de una vez que es lo que esta pasando así que aligera.  
  
- Por cierto Ron, yo se donde esta la Habitación en la que se reúnen la orden, esta en el gran comedor pero no se porque no encontré la puerta después de salir.  
  
- Harry la Sala del Fénix como todos la llaman no esta en el gran comedor, solo los que son invitados saben donde esta, tu crees que esta en el gran comedor porque tu saliste por allí pero la puerta por la que tu saliste te puede dejar en cualquier parte del castillo, lo que pasa es que esta vez Dumbledore quiso dejarte allí, pero ya nos explicará todo cuando terminemos de comer. Ah! Ponte guapo, recuerda que también va ha estar Hermione- terminó Ron antes de salir por la puerta del dormitorio antes de que harry le lanzara una almohada.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: que os ha parecido este capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado, es un poquito normalillo, lo se pero hacía falta esta introducción a la vida sentimental de Harry, ¿no creen? Bueno las razones de todo o casi todo serán desveladas en los próximos capítulos. Pero antes un avance:  
  
- Harry tenemos una gran misión entre manos, tenemos que encontrar a los herederos, sólo el puede ayudarnos a traerle de vuelta.  
  
- Pero profesor Dumbledore, ¿los herederos de que? y ¿si los encuentro él podrá regresar?  
  
- Todo apunta a que sí pero antes sentaros tengo una historia que contaros.....  
  
Os parece interesante, pues demostrarlo dejando r/r, así me animo y escribo más rápido y más.  
  
Nos vemos, Bye ^_^ 


	3. La esperada explicacion

Antes que se me olvide, estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran escritora J.K. Rowling, con esta historia no tengo fin de lucro, bla bla bla  
  
jessy_tonks: gracias por tu review, a mi también me gusta la pareja Harry / Hermione, y mi idea es dejarla así, a no ser que me vuelva loca juajuajuajua (risa malvada), pero por ahora sigo cuerda, por lo menos igual que siempre. Intentaré mandarte un e-mail cuando actualice, espero acordarme. De todas formas gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
GaRry: gracias por decirme lo de los reviews anónimos, de todas formas un beso y espero que el segundo capitulo también te halla gustado.  
  
Capitulo 3: "la esperada explicación"  
  
- Harry la Sala del Fénix como todos la llaman no esta en el gran comedor, solo los que son invitados saben donde esta, tu crees que esta en el gran comedor porque tu saliste por allí pero la puerta por la que tu saliste te puede dejar en cualquier parte del castillo, lo que pasa es que esta vez Dumbledore quiso dejarte allí, pero ya nos explicará todo cuando terminemos de comer. Ah! Ponte guapo, recuerda que también va ha estar Hermione- terminó Ron antes de salir por la puerta del dormitorio antes de que harry le lanzara una almohada.  
  
Ron salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a la sala común, cuando Harry estaba bajando las escaleras Ron abrió el retrato de la dama gorda y mientras salía le grito a Harry- Avisa tu a Hermione, yo voy bajando.  
  
- Pero Ron, esperaaa...- intento llamarlo Harry pero ya era demasiado tarde, no sabía con que cara miraría a Hermione- pero si no te gusta no te tendría que dar vergüenza, Harry no te aclaras ni tu mismo – se repetía una y otra vez en voz alta. Entonces escucho unos pasos bajando las escaleras y unos segundos después bajaba Hermione un poco roja y con un vestido azul de tirantes que le sentaba como si se lo hubiesen hecho a medida.  
  
- Ho.. hola Hermione, cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?  
  
- No mucho acabo de bajar, como tardabais mucho, decidí adelantarme a comer, pero tranquilo no he escuchado nada de lo ...  
  
- Si dices que no has escuchado nada, tienes que haber escuchado algo, porque sino como ibas a saber que yo estaba hablando solo- la interrogo Harry cada vez más colorado.  
  
- Mira Harry yo no he escuchado nada de nada, lo he supuesto porque siempre que alguien pregunta: "cuanto tiempo llevas ahí" es porque se estaba hablando con alguien o solo.- y diciendo esto se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala común.  
  
- Espera Hermione no te enfades, bajo contigo a almorzar, no corras!  
  
- Tranquilo te espero y luego me cuentas porque bajaste sólo con una toalla a la sala común – dijo Hermione con una risa incontrolable.  
  
- Vale, vale, ríete de mi si quieres, pero cuando yo baje a la sala común me creía que iba a estar Ron, no tú.  
  
- Así que querías seducir a Ron no?, jajajaja  
  
- No te rías, no bromees, lo que pasa es que no encontraba mi ropa. Y si tantas ganas tienes de reírte yo te daré un motivo para que te rías.- y dicho esto empezó a correr detrás de Hermione para hacerle cosquillas, pero ella se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y también salio a correr.  
  
Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, Harry se paró en seco y Hermione preocupada se le acercó rápidamente.  
  
- Te pasa algo?, ¿Has visto algo? Harry respóndeme!!!- Le preguntaba Hermione mientras Harry miraba sin parpadear la puerta de un armario.  
  
- Este es el armario donde nos escondimos.  
  
- Donde nos escondimos de que?  
  
- Donde nos escondimos de nosotros mismo en tercer año cuando utilizamos tu giratiempos para salvar a...  
  
- Para salvar a Sirius verdad? Lo echas mucho de menos, no es así?- decía Hermione mientras se acercaba más a su amigo – es bueno que expreses tus sentimientos Harry y si tienes ganas de hablar siempre lo podrás hacer conmigo y...  
  
Hermione no pudo continuar ya que Harry se le abrazó y empezó a llorar sobre su hombro; parecía que había estado aguantando todo este tiempo y que nunca iba a parar de llorar. Hermione, por una vez en su vida, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, normalmente era ella la que lloraba por todo no Harry. Simplemente le acarició el pelo y le dijo que se desahogara. Cuando llevaban en esa postura unos 15 minutos Harry empezó a separarse de Hermione.  
  
- Ya me encuentro mejor, gracias.  
  
- Harry siempre puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, se que no te sientes cómodo hablando con Ron de estas cosas, pero siempre me tendrás a mi.- y diciendo esto consiguió que Harry sonriera.  
  
- Gracias por todo Hermione, peor ya es hora de que entremos en el gran Comedor.  
  
Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, toda la Orden del Fénix al completo. Nada más entrar, la señora Wesley atrapó entres sus brazos a Harry y lo sentó a la mesa después de los correspondientes abrazos y le empezó a decir que comiera, que estaba muy delgado, que no se alimentaba bien, .... así que Harry no tuvo más remedio que ponerse a comer para que la Sra. Wesley no le siguiera atosigando.  
  
Mientras comía iba saludando con la mano a todos los miembros de la orden del fénix, a todos menos a Snape, que estaba en una esquina de la mesa hablando con Dumbledore. En esa mesa estaban todos los miembros de la orden del fénix, todos menos dos, uno por supuesto era Sirius, pero el otro miembro que faltaba era Tonks.  
  
- Profesor Dumbledore, creo que ya es hora de que nos ponga a todos al día- dijo Remus Lupin sentándose enfrente de Harry.- ya hemos terminado de comer y creo que todos los presentes incluido yo quieren saber que es lo que pasa, ya que nos mando a traer a Harry, a los Wesley y a Hermione rápidamente.  
  
- Bueno tranquilo Remus – comenzó el director- antes de nada tomen todos asiento. Empecemos por el principio. A tu pregunta de cuando llegaste Harry, de porque no habíamos ido a Grimmuld Place, es que como Sirius ya no esta entre nosotros, Kreacher se fue a casa de los Malfoy, ya que estos eran parientes de los Black y puede haberles contado muchas cosas.  
  
- La razón de que los Wesley estén aquí es simple. Casi todos los miembros de esta familia están aquí, por eso creí mas seguro que toda la familia viniera a Hogwarts ya que la sala del Fénix, es la nueva guarida, de la que hablaremos más tarde.  
  
- Harry tu estas aquí porque – pero el directo se paro, en ese momento una joven bruja con el pelo de color rosa chicle entro en el gran comedor tropezándose con una de las sillas – bueno parece que ahora si puedo continuar, siéntate Tonks esto también va contigo. Como iba diciendo, Harry esta aquí porque hemos tenido noticias de mucho ajetreo en las líneas enemigas y no sabemos lo que Voldemort planea.  
  
- Bueno profesor, eso explica porque están aquí los Wesley y Harry, peor no explica porque estoy yo aquí, y no es que me queje, pero me pica la curiosidad.  
  
- Veras Hermione – dijo con una sonrisa Dumbledore – es que todavía no he terminado mi relato. Bueno continuemos. Además de los movimientos enemigos, hay otra cosa. La semana pasada, la profesora Trelawey tuvo otra de sus premoniciones, pero de las verdaderas – añadió al ver la cara de casi todos los presentes – en ella decía que había una nueva esperanza para el mundo mágico, que los herederos de la doble R y la doble G volverían y con ellos la esperanza de traer de vuelta al desterrado del mundo de detrás del velo. Y él junto con los herederos sería la esperanza de toda la humanidad, por eso...  
  
- Entonces esta diciendo lo que creo que esta diciendo, Sirius podrá volver? – comenzó Harry  
  
- Harry tenemos una gran misión entre manos, tenemos que encontrar a los herederos, sólo ellos pueden ayudarnos a traerle de vuelta.  
  
- Pero profesor Dumbledore, ¿los herederos de que? y ¿si los encuentro él podrá regresar?  
  
- Todo apunta a que sí pero antes sentaros tengo una historia que contaros.....  
  
La historia comienza cuando hace mil años los fundadores de Hogwarts expulsaron a Salazar Slytherin, pasaron los años y Rowena Ravenclaw y Godric Gryffindor, se enamoraron y tuvieron descendencia, Slytherin estaba intentando acabar con la estirpe de los Gryffindor y mato a uno de los tres hijos que tenían Rowena y Godric. Uno de los que escapo, mantuvo el nombre Gryffindor unos años hasta que se lo cambió, peor le perdieron el rastro, pero otro estuvo oculto con la familia Ravenclaw. Salazar descubrió a la descendiente que estaba con los Ravenclaw y la mató, lo que Salazar no sabía era que la hija de Godric y Rowena había tenido un hijo y después de su muerte, la familia Ravenclaw le dio el recién nacido a una familia de confianza, la familia Tonks, y después de haberles dado el niño, los hechizaron para que creyeran que se habían encontrado con el niño.  
  
- Lo que quiere decir... – empezó Tonks  
  
- Lo que quiere decir Tonks, que eres descendiente de Rowena Ravenclaw y Godrig Gryffindor por parte de padre.- termino Dumbledore – Pero en esta historia también hay incluida otra persona de las aquí presentes. Hermione tu sabías que tu madre era adoptada?  
  
- Si lo sabía, pero que tiene que ver mi madre aquí.  
  
- Mucho – Contestó Dumbledore – Veras, el verdadero padre de tu madre, o sea tu abuelo biológico, se llamaba Nicolás Tonks, por lo que tú también eres una de las herederas. Pero tranquila las dos, Voldemort no sabe nada de esta historia así que las dos estáis a salvo.  
  
- Bueno – comenzó Harry – entonces ya tenemos a dos herederos, así que podemos traer a Sirius de vuelta ¿no?  
  
- Pues no Harry- contesto Dumbledore – hay que encontrar los descendientes del otro heredero de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, y por eso os he reunido para proteger a los herederos y para seguir recabando información; ¡Así que manos a la obra!  
  
Dicho esto todo el mundo salio del gran comedor, todos menos Dumbledore, Lupin, Ron, Harry, Hermione y Tonks.  
  
- Bueno de acuerdo – dijo Dumbledore a ver que ninguno se movía – os contestare a todas vuestras preguntas.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Que os a parecido este capitulo? Espero que os guste. Este tiene más acción y más datos de la evolución de la historia. ¿Os ha gustado? Pues entonces dejad reviews para animarme a seguir escribiendo. En este capitulo no habrá adelantos porque son la 4:37 a.m. y mañana tengo que madrugar. ¡¡¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!!! Bye Bye 


	4. La llegada de Lucía

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo cuatro, pero antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza pero es que he tenido una pequeña crisis creativa, pero aquí estoy de vuelta con nuevas ideas y como todos esperando que encuentren a heredero perdido, así que a leer......  
  
Contestación a los reviews:  
  
Amagon: Amanda gracias por tu review, mi intención era esa, que la historia girara en torno a la lucha y dejar el romance tal como esta en segundo plano, aunque también tiene su importancia; y no te preocupes seguiré con el romance, espero que este capitulo también te guste.  
  
Sacralo: A mi también me gusta mucho el rumbo que ha tomado la historia, porque no quería hacer una historia predecible. Bueno espero que también te guste este capitulo, y esperemos que no salga alguna idea loca de mi cabeza. Bye  
  
Antes que se me olvide, estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran escritora J.K. Rowling, con esta historia no tengo fin de lucro, bla bla bla  
  
Capitulo 4: "La llegada de Lucía"  
  
Dicho esto todo el mundo salio del gran comedor, todos menos Dumbledore, Lupin, Ron, Harry, Hermione y Tonks.  
  
- Bueno de acuerdo – dijo Dumbledore a ver que ninguno se movía – os contestare a todas vuestras preguntas.  
  
- Profesor Dumbledore – comenzó Hermione – esto quiere decir que soy familia de Tonks y que mi vida esta en peligro.  
  
- Mira Hermione, no te voy a engañar, tu vida ahora mismo no esta en peligro pero si Voldemort se entera de que sois herederas, no sabemos lo que puede hacer. Puede que quiera acabar con ustedes o simplemente os quiera atraer hacia su bando. Y en respuesta a tu otra pregunta, si Tonks es como una tía segunda, pero esto tiene que ser un secreto ya que si la gente lo llega a saber puede atraer a Voldemort.  
  
- Dumbledore, y que va a pasar con Lucía, ella vendrá al comienzo del próximo curso y es igual a ella, te lo dije en la última lechuza, la gente va a sospechar – dijo Tonks desde su asiento sin levantar la vista del suelo.- yo no quiero que le pase nada, es lo único que me queda en esta vida.  
  
- Bueno antes de que me preguntéis – empezó Dumbledore viendo las caras de Harry y los demás – Lucía es la hermana de Tonks y este año viene a estudiar sexto curso en Hogwarts y es igual que Hermione, físicamente quiero decir, por eso diremos que su nombre el Lucía Granger y que es la hermana gemela de Hermione que este año la han trasladado desde Beuxbatons por lo que ha pasado con tus padres Hermione.  
  
- Y que ha pasado con tus padres Hermione?? – preguntaron todos.  
  
- No lo he querido decir antes por no estropearos la bienvenida, pero ya es hora de que lo cuente – dijo entrecortadamente Hermione mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lagrimas – Voldemort asesino a mis padres dos días después de salir del colegio y desde entonces me he quedado en casa de Lupin.  
  
- Por eso Tonks, me gustaría pedirte un favor, Hermione no tiene más familia y tu eres la única persona que a la que puede llamar de su familia y... – pero Dumbledore no pudo continuar, ya que Tonks se había levantado tirando la silla en la que estaba sentada y corrió hasta ponerse de rodillas delante de Hermione.  
  
- Hermione, se que nos conocemos poco, pero me encantaría cuidar de ti, yo tampoco tengo apenas familia, solo estamos yo y mi hermana pero si tu quieres a partir de ahora mismo en vez de tener solo a Lucía como hermana, tendría dos hermana, solo si tu quieres pero a mi me encantaría.  
  
Hermione se levantó y abrazó a Tonks y comenzó a sollozar en su hombro.  
  
- Me encantaría, siempre he querido tener hermanas – dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba – pero con una condición.  
  
- La que quieras – dijo Tonks.  
  
- Quiero que Remus pueda venir a visitarnos siempre que quiera y también me gustaría poder llamarte hermana o tal vez Nympha... – dijo Hermione con ojos de corderito.  
  
- Bueno lo de Remus vale – comenzó Tonks mientras ella y Lupin se sonrojaban – y lo de hermana cuando estemos a solas y Nympha no me gusta que tal Nym pero sólo de vez en cuando ¿Vale?  
  
- Bueno como todo esta solucionado, será mejor que hoy descansemos, ya que mañana será un día duro. – dijo Dumbledore mientras se ponía de pie. – He llamado a Beuxbatons y Lucía llegará mañana así que hay que prepararle una buena bienvenida. Así que seguro que todos tenéis cosas que hacer. ¡Hasta la cena!  
  
Todos salieron del Gran Comedor, Hermione estaba un poco más contenta pero cuando salieron al pasillo, se despidió de Harry y Ron, se fue con Tonks y les dijo que luego los buscaría que tenía muchas cosas que hablar con ella. Así que Harry, Ron y Lupin se fueron a los jardines.  
  
- Remus, porque no me dijiste nada de lo que les había pasado a los padres de Hermione? – preguntó Harry.  
  
- Mira Harry, yo pensé que sería mejor que ella misma lo dijera cuando estuviese preparada y además, tuvimos que echarle varios conjuros para que no estuviera tan triste, porque cuando llegó a mi casa, se llevo cuatro días metida en la cama, sin comer y sin levantarse, pero gracias a esos conjuros se le subió un poco el animo así que les pediría que no tocaran mucho el tema de sus padres.  
  
- De acuerdo Remus no te preocupes – contestaron Harry y Ron a la vez.  
  
En otra parte del castillo...........  
  
- Mira Hermione se que es muy duro para ti pero tenemos que hablar de esto. ¿Por qué te comportas como si no te importara lo que les ha pasado a tus padres? Y no me malentiendas, me encanta que me trates como a una hermana, y yo prefiero que seas feliz. – concluyo Tonks  
  
- Bueno hermanita – comenzó a reírse hermione por la cara de Tonks- al principio ni siquiera podía respirar porque el sufrimiento se me agolpaba en el corazón y me lleve cuatro días en cama, quería que el mundo se olvidara de mi, quería morirme para acabar con la pena. Pero luego Remus me dijo que me podía ayudar y me hizo un hechizo para que intentara ver las cosas positivas de la vida y me dijo que me tenía que aferrar a ellas, entonces vi Hogwarts, vi a Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, a los señores Wesleys, a Remus, al profesor Dumbledore y a ti y me di cuenta que aun tenia una familia, que aunque no nos unieran lazos de sangre, éramos una familia y luego lo vi a él, a Harry y me di cuenta de algo que me había estado intentando negar desde mediados del curso pasado, yo estoy enamorada de Harry. Entonces Remus me dijo que tenía que seguir adelante por todos vosotros, por mí y porque mis padres querrían que yo siguiera adelante, querrían que fuera feliz y que ayudara al mundo mágico a acabar con Voldemort.  
  
Tonks se quedo con la boca abierta, y no por lo de Harry porque ella ya lo sospechaba, sino porque se dio cuenta de que la pequeña Hermione ya no era tan pequeña y que cada vez se estaba pareciendo más a la familia Tonks. Y se dijo a si misma que a partir de ese momento ya tenia dos hermanas, Lucia y Hermione.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo estaba como loco intentando encontrar entre los libros de la biblioteca alguna información sobre el heredero de Gryffindor y en la sala común de Gryffindor todos estaban preocupados arreglando la habitación de las chicas de sexto para la llegada de Lucía, pero si Tonks estaba nerviosa, no era nada comparado a como estaba Hermione, sentía miedo y alegría a la vez, miedo por no caerle bien a su nueva "hermana" y alegría porque tendría al fin a alguna amiga; porque aunque siempre tenía a su lado a Ron, Harry y Ginny, cuando subía a su habitación se encontraba sola y cuando llegara Lucía eso sería diferente.  
  
Cuando iban a entrar en el gran comedor a almorzar, Dumbledore llamo a Tonks y Hermione a su despacho.  
  
- Bueno señoritas, aquí hay alguien que pregunta por vosotras – dijo Dumbledore mientras subían las escaleras que se movían solas para darle paso a su despacho.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Lucía!!!! – grito Tonks al entrar al despacho de Dumbledore y ver a una chica sentada en una silla.  
  
Cuando Hermione entró en el despacho, se tuvo que sujetar en una silla para no caerse, sentada en una silla, había una joven que era igual a ella pero Lucía era diferente, ella tenía un porte elegante, tenía el pelo sedoso y le caía gracilmente sobre los hombros y en cambio la melena de Hermione siempre estaba enmarañada; y mirando a Lucía se daba uno cuenta que ella era una de esas chicas a las que todas quieren parecerse y a las que todos los chicos se quedan mirando cuando pasan por los pasillos.  
  
- Bueno – comenzó a decir Dumbledore al ver la cara de Hermione – Lucía bienvenida y esta chica es tu nueva hermana Hermione Granger, y como ya te he contado toda la historia, a partir de ahora tu te llamara Lucía Granger y Tonks simplemente será tu profesora y tu tutora, pero de eso no se tiene que enterar nadie, pero si alguien se entera les diréis – dijo esto mirando a las tres – que como vuestros padres han fallecido, y Tonks es una auror de confianza ella a aceptado por petición mia hacerse cargo de vosotras dos.  
  
Las tres asintieron.  
  
- Ah! Y otra cosa como tendréis muchas cosas de las que hablar, hoy comeréis en una habitación que hemos dispuesto para que sea la habitación de Tonks, para entrar podéis hacerlo desde la torre Gryffindor pero también tiene una puerta por el pasillo así que nada más que las personas que seas invitadas por Tonks pueden entrar por la sala común, a la hora de la cena bajareis para presentar a Lucía, hasta entonces me veo obligado a pediros que os quedéis allí para que os conozcáis mejor.  
  
Las tres fueron sin hablar hasta la sala común y allí Tonks dijo que la entrada a la habitación estaba detrás de un cuadro de un león y que la contraseña era Herederas y las tres entraron en una sala un poco más pequeña que la sala común. En esta sala había una chimenea, montones de estanterías con libros de todo tipo, una mesa redonda con seis sillas y tres puertas. Detrás de una de esas puertas estaba el cuarto de baño que era enorme, detrás de otra puerta estaba una habitación en la que ya estaban las pertenencias de Tonks y detrás de la última puerta había una habitación con dos camas, iguales a las camas de la habitación de Hermione, y en ella había todo lo necesario.  
  
- Esta será una habitación para cuando os queráis quedar aquí a dormir. – dijo tonks con una sonrisa. Y bueno ya es hora de las presentaciones y de que hablemos de todo.  
  
- Bueno, me encanta estar aquí contigo y espero llevarme bien con mi nueva hermana – dijo Lucía con una sonrisa.- Hermione, te puedo llamar Hermi?  
  
- Claro pero solo tu ¿vale?, es que no me gusta que los demás me llamen Hermi y además Nym, no creo que esto funcione y no es porque no me caigas bien Lucía, pero es... es que... es que somos muy diferentes, fíjate en tu estilo, en tu pelo, en todo; yo no me parezco a ti en nada. – concluyo Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
- Pero Hermi, yo soy igual que tu, mi pelo era igual que el tuyo, lo que pasa es que estuve practicando las metamorfosis con Tonks y como ella es metamorfomaga, resulta que yo también lo soy, así que lo más seguro es que tu lo seas, porque eso nos viene por parte de padre y lo de mi estilo, no es mi forma de ser o de vestir es mi forma de sentirme, porque cuando tu te sientes bien, los demás te ven bien y si quiere te puedes poner mi ropa porque como Dumbledore me dijo que iba a tener una hermana de mi edad, me fui a Paris y te traje muchas cosas: trajes muggles, túnicas de gala, complementos, adornos para el pelo; y también traje otra cosa pero no se si te gustará.  
  
- ¿Qué has traído loquita? – le dijo cariñosamente Tonks a su hermana.  
  
- Bueno también he traído un baúl lleno de libros, porque aunque no te lo creas, me encanta leer, en el camino hasta aquí me he leído la historia de hogwarts, pero creo que para estos meses antes de la navidad, tendré bastante con un baúl, y para navidades me traen el otro baúl.  
  
- A mi me encanta leer – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
- Bueno parece que nos viene en los genes porque a Nym también le gusta mucho leer, no has visto todos estos libros – dijo Lucía señalando las estanterías.  
  
Y así estuvieron hablando hasta por la hora de la cena, donde Lucía fue presenta ante todos y fue acogida por todos como una más, Ron, se puso un poco colorado al ver a Lucía, pero enseguida se puso a hablar con ella como si la conociera de siempre. Después de la cena, el trío con Lucia, salieron a los jardines a dar un paseo y Harry le dijo a Hermione que cuando subieran a la sala común quería hablar con ella.  
  
Una vez había llegado a la sala común, Lucía a la que Hermione le había puesto al corriente sobre lo que le había dicho Harry y que también sabia que a Hermione le gustaba Harry, decidió irse a dormir temprano y Ron que también sabía que Harry quería hablar con Hermione a solas, dijo que el también estaba cansado.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¿qué le querrá decir Harry a Hermione?, ¿Encontraran al heredero perdido? ¿Será Hermione metamorfomaga como Tonks y Lucía? ¿Por qué Remus y Tonks se pusieron colorados ante la sugerencia de Hermione?  
  
Para saberlo hay que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo Jua jua jua jua jua (risa loca)  
  
Bueno ahora en serio, gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, ojala me dejen muchos reviews, porque es lo que te anima a seguir adelante. Perdon por haber tardado tando en escribir pero es que he estado muy ocupada con los estudios, aparte de tener una pequeña crisis creativa, pero ya esta es cuarto capitulo y es un poquito más largo que los anteriores; antes de irme querría recomendar algunos ficts:  
  
- "A ver si te das cuenta ¡soy el hombre de tu vida!" de Hermione-wesley86  
  
- "Harry Potter y la última profecia" de Dama-Blanca  
  
- "Si ya no te tengo" de emilywolen  
  
- "Tenías que ser tu" de Babyjapan  
  
- "Amor oculto" de Mayra Granger  
  
- "Lo divertido que es enamorarse de un merodeador" de Nadia Pekeita  
  
- "Historias de septimo curso" de Nadie Pekeita  
  
- "Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas ahí" de Hermione-wesley86 


End file.
